Twilight Saga: Forever Night (Alice Prequel)
by CharmedPiper908
Summary: Ever wonder what life was like for Alice before meeting up with her family, the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, I'm just borrowing them for our amusement.

Authors Note 2: I've been seeing stories of Alice's point of view from the Twilight novel, but none have been about her life before she met the Cullens'. I thought I'd write a prequel of sorts to get an idea of what Alice went through when she was a human in 1920 and then after when she became a vampire, met Jasper, and moving in with the Cullens.

1920-

Three weeks ago, my life ended, when my parents dropped me off here at a mental institution. It's a place where families drop off their families with unusual or unexplainable conditions, never to be spoke of again. It's a death sentence really. We're left here to rot! Forgotten!

My parents dropped me off and an orderly picked me up and whisked me away. I never really did get a good look at building, but out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my parents drive off without another look, or even a spoken word. I didn't even cry. I wasn't going to give them that much, because I knew I didn't deserve to be here! They believed I was broken and this was the last resort.

"My name is Silas…" Silas glanced down at me. "I think we're going to become great friends!" He smiled at me.

As I looked up Silas, I saw his eyes for the first time and I gasped in horror. They were so frighteningly red! I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. Oh they were horrible! He noticed me watching him and looked straight ahead as if I wasn't there.

"Please don't look directly at my eyes. I know that they're horrid!"

I wasn't going to look at them again, so I shut my eyes. His hold got tighter and felt rock hard like granite and his skin was so impossibly smooth and cold. "What are you?" I couldn't help blurt out and instantly regretted it.

"I give you my solemn promise, will not hurt you, my dear little one!"

Silas never answered my question as to what he was, but I believed him. That was until he took me into this white room and strapped me down, while a nurse injected me with something. I was frozen. I couldn't move! My vision was all fuzzy. I couldn't get a lock on what she looked like. I couldn't even really see Silas either.

The nurse shoved something in my mouth. "Bite down on this. It will help with the pain." She told me, giving me a sad look.

Pain? What kind of treatment will I be receiving? I wondered. Silas was at my side.

"It's ok, little one!"

I felt the nurse yank my hair so hard, I thought my hair would come off. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. They were going to cut off my hair! Oh god! Could there be nothing left of me? Can't I keep my hair? Why do you have to take it?

Scissor cut through my hair like butter! Each strand…gone. Like a piece of me will soon be gone and there will be nothing left of me once these doctors and nurses are through with me.

After a minute or so, I heard the cling of the scissors hit the table, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a large stack of brown. It was my hair. It was gone. I was so afraid to look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't, I wouldn't look at myself. It would be too hard. I began to cry anyway. This was what my life was going to be like!

"Doctor!"

The doctor placed two paddle like objects on the side of my head. They were cold and clammy. What was he going to do? I'm so scared. I want to run and hide but I cannot! I remember I'm frozen literally.

"Nurse!"

I heard a flip of a switch and then jolt. My body was lifted off the bed and spasmed uncontrollably. The pain coursed through me. I was sobbing. I wanted to scream. I bit down on the wood piece the nurse had given me.

"It's ok, Mary Alice!" The nurse had said to me. "Just let go and let the therapy work for you!"

This lasted for another few minutes and then the doctor took the paddles away from me and the machine was silent. The nurse removed the piece of wood. My whole body was shaking.

"There, there!" The nurse said. "Silas, hand me a rag. Ms. Mary Alice is bleeding." The nurse wiped away the blood that began collecting at my nose and my ears.

My heart beat so fast and for so long, I didn't know if I could slow it down.

Silas came into my site and he smiled at me warmly. It was as if he were my center, my strength, but why? Why did I suddenly feel a connection with this man? I hardly knew him.

I closed my eyes to calm myself. I breathed in and out, in and out, and I soon began to calm down. I wasn't sure I could endure any more of these so called treatments.

My body was spent.

"I will give you something to help you sleep. The first time is always exhausting." The nurse poked my arm and injected me with something. I was out like a light.

Several hours later, my eyes flew open when everything came flooding back to me. I started crying. Everything that I held sacred was gone! Gone! Forever in the night!

I heard someone in the room with me and I went silent and closed my eyes. At first, I thought it was Silas, that didn't feel right. It was someone else! They were so close to me, smelling me. I was frozen in fear. It didn't matter if I faked sleep, they knew that I wasn't asleep.

"Mine!" The man whispered as he kiss my neck softly with his rock hard lips. "You are intoxicating Mary Alice!" I heard him smell me again. I felt something sharp nip at me. "I'm going to have you and no one will stop me!" He purred.

This was it? This is how I was going to die? I didn't want to die. I wanted to somehow get out of here and live my life, find my family.

Then it was silent. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and there was Silas standing by the window, staring out at the moon, and he sparkled. So beautiful. I was mesmerized. I'd momentarily forgotten about what was going on.

"You're safe now!" Silas didn't even look at me.

I nodded and then I slut my eyes, letting sleep claim me. This went on every night for the next several weeks. Silas always protecting me from the unknown man. I didn't understand why the unknown man just didn't end it the first night? And why does he keep coming back?

I began having nightmares about dying. Or maybe they could be visions. I didn't know for sure.

My waking visions kept getting stronger and stronger, and I was having more of them, though, I never had any of Silas. I did keep having them of the man who keeps coming into me room, but they always change before I die.

After my last treatment of the night, I went straight to bed, totally exhausted. An hour later, I was woken up by Silas scooping me up in his arms, holding me close to his chest.

"What's going on?" I demanded to know.

"No time to explain!" Silas ran out of my room.

Everything was a blur.

"Where are we going?"

Silas didn't answer right away as he kicked the door open at the end of the hall. The nurse's station was totally empty, that was unusual, but I didn't question.

We headed down several flights of stairs until we were on the bottom floor. He flew out of the lobby and through the doors.

"What are you?"

It was night time. I didn't know where were going.

"A…" Silas debated on telling me the truth. "Vampire."

"A vampire?" I didn't know such things existed, but wasn't I questioning what he was early on? Yes. I knew that he was something other human. "I guess I knew that. Your eyes was a giveaway." I sighed, I was too tired to fight it. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."

My eyes were drooping but somewhere safe meant that I was in danger. "What's going on?"

"I will explain everything later!"

I thought back to an incident a few days ago. _I'd just been placed in the common area after my treatment. I was sitting next to Mary Margaret, a young woman who had been catatonic. _

_As I got up to go back to my room, a male patient walked over to me. His name was James. I'd seen him from time to time after my treatments. This time, stopped me, and pushed me up against the wall. He was practically salivating. I looked into his face, he was handsome, dark red eyes, and were they ever menacing. I couldn't move. I was scared. I knew this was the unknown man who'd been in my room. I wasn't going to let him get the better of me. I was going to fight somehow, but even that was probably senseless, but I had to try, right? _

"_Get away from me!"_

_James sniffed the crook of my neck. My resolve quickly faded into fear. I had no idea what he was going to do. He was too big, to strong, but for me to handle. _

"_You're mine!" James growled, licking my neck, and caressing my arm. His hands were rock like granite and cold like Silas. It was then that I realized, Silas and James were the same._

_I felt sharp teeth nip at my neck._

"_Just do it now!" My voice cracked. _

_James was all about the games. He liked to play with his pray before he pounced. That's exactly what he'd been doing all alone. I was just too scared to see what exactly he was doing. But Silas did when he pried him off of me. _

"_Leave her alone!" Silas barked. He looked just as intimidating. "She's mine!" _

_Both men growled and James looked at me again and tried to grab me, but Silas wrenched his arm way. For an older man, he seemed to be able to overpower James. I finally got my wits about myself, and I hurried to my room, and away from that. _

I was brought of my reverie when Silas placed me in a room with no windows, and before I could protest, he was gone again. What was going on?

It seemed like days that I was stuck in this room, but it could have only been an hour. I didn't know. The room was too dark to even see my hand, let alone figure out what day and time was. I feel asleep and was woken up when Silas came into the room, closing the door behind me. He was next to me in seconds. I wish there was light in here to see his face, to know what he was going to do with me. Deep down, I knew already. I'd been seeing my death for weeks now. I just never imagine that Silas was the one to bring it to light.

"Please…" I begged.

There were plenty of times when I wanted my life to end when I was in my treatments, but I wanted to live now that I was free of the institution.

"You would have already been dead if I wanted you dead!" Silas said coolly. "I saved you from James!" He was quiet a moment. "I took care of him, but it won't be long till he finds us. He's a tracker. That's how he found me."

"The other patients?" I knew the answer to that but I had hear it.

"They're gone."

I closed my eyes and took a deep, ragged breath in and out.

"It's been a game to him. None of the other patients mattered to him, only you. He was going to save you for last. I couldn't let that happen. You are mine!" He growled. "Mine!"

Something sharp bit into my neck, I screamed, but no one heard me. I tried to fight, but his strong arms pinned me down.

"I promised myself I wouldn't drink from you but you taste so good!" Silas licked at my throat. "You should be feeling pain and it will get worse, so unbearable, but don't fight it. Let it happen. It will be worse if you fight."

Suddenly there was a noise outside of the room and Silas was gone, and the pain hit me hard. My world had gone dark and I was out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

1920 Cont...

My eyes suddenly flew up! FIRE! It suddenly surrounded me. How do I put it out?! Someone save me! The pain! I've never felt pain like this! I can't scream, I can't move, I can't do anything! Every time I do, it gets even worse! Oh god! The pain, the horrible pain! How do I get it to stop! Something inside me told me to just let it happen. No more fighting.

Slowly, the fire crept up my chest. I clinched my jaw tightly and forced my eyes to shut and stayed still as much as possible, but I could feel the tears slipping through.

My heart...Oh god, my heart! It was beating so fast, I think it might just burst right through my chest. It hurts so much!

After several, long, agonizing minutes, my heart began to slow down, but the pain settled there. I knew it would be over soon. I could feel my heart giving out. What did that mean? Was I going to live or was I going to die?

The burning was intense that my heart skipped its beats for few minutes and then stopped all together. I was finally pain free. I didn't know whether to move or not, so I just sat there for a good long while, to make sure that the pain wasn't going to return.

When it didn't seem like it would return, I wiggled my toes and then my fingers. All good there. Slowly, I opened my eyes and sat up. That was a little to fast for me and I confuses me. I glance around the room, noticing that it was surrounded in darkness. I don't remember being brought her. I don't remember anything.

Shakily, I ran my hand through my hair, only to find that it was short and stuck up in all different directions. I almost afraid to look at myself in the mirror. Was I a monster?

I stood up, looking around the small room. My eyes saw everything clearly. I saw a window to my left, but it was boarded up and a door, the only door was just in front of me. How did I get here? I wasn't sure I wanted to know that answer at the moment. I just wanted to get out of here but where would I go? I could go anywhere, be anyone. I could start over, since I have no real memory of who or what I am.

The decision was made. I was going to leave and start over again. I rushed to the door. It was so fast, I didn't even have a chance to blink. I reached for the door knob and as I tried to open it, I ripped it from its hinges. I couldn't help but stair at it. This was not normal for a human, but I was slowly coming to the conclusion that I was not a human anymore. The question was, what was I?

I took a deep breath, though I knew somehow, instinctively, I didn't need to breath. But because I did, I tasted everything – the wood, the dust, the mildew. Everything even had a new smell. Everything just felt new to me.

"What have I become?"

In that moment, the burning in my throat became clear. It was the most important thing to me at the moment. I was hungry. I was craving something. I could taste it in the air. It was all around me but whatever had been here before was old. I knew I wouldn't find what I needed hear. The sweet scent was coming from the street. It could tell it was bright and sunny. I dropped the door and rushed down the stairs and out to the street.

It was as if I was looking at everything for the first time. It was so crystal clear. The trees and grasses were so green. The sun was a vibrant yellow. The blue in the sky was so blue. The clouds were so puffy and white. It was beautiful. I was watched the people walk by me. They didn't even really give me a second thought, though I must look hideous. They looked so peaceful and happy. The womens' dresses were so colorful. The men were dressed in dark suits. Even the cars seemed so new. The houses spectacular lined up in a row.

As I stood there, I started watching the people who passed me. The one thing that was on my mind for the moment was their fashion. Why made them choose their style, the color, the shape, everything. It fashioned me. Had I been interested in fashion before?

The people finally noticed me and rushed away, keeping their children close to them. What was wrong with me? I thought about asking as a couple who passed me by, but I got side tracked when I notice their arteries in their necks pumping. It was so mouth watering, I licked my lips in anticipation. I watched the next couple, and the next...there was so many, I couldn't pick just one. I had to have all of them. I smiled. The more I watched, the more my throat ached. I had to eat soon!

I saw an elderly man at the end of the block. He was selling fruit. I took my chance and rushed down the street. It took a matter of two seconds. I shouldn't be surprised at my new strength, but I am. He smiled up at me, thinking I must be poor. He hands me an apple.

"My young lady, you are sparkly today."

I sparkle. I was confused, but I noticed the vein in his neck pulsing, singing to me. I forgot all about the apple. Would anyone notice if I just grabbed him and drank right from his throat right now? Would anyone miss him? The answer would be no! I grabbed the lapels of his tatter jacket and rushed down a deserted road in a blur.

We finally stopped, I shoved the elderly man up against the wall hard, knocking him out. That made it easier. I didn't have to look at his eyes. The blood was beckoning to me. Just as I was going to take a bite, I had a vision of myself ripping the throats out of men, women, and even children. I was a monster. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. It horrified so much so that I backed away and let the man fall to the ground.

"NO!" I whispered as she washed through me. "It can't be. That's not me." I stared at the man's lifeless body, the hunger within me still prevalent. "No! I won't bite him or anyone. I will not turn into the monster that I saw." Wait? How did I see that? Did I have visions before? I tried to bring up any memories I had but nothing came to me. Everything was gone. The only ting I could be sure of was the visions and my name. Alice.

I glanced around the town. There was no way I could stay. I had to move on, find others like me, understand what I was. I turned away from the man and headed out of town. I didn't stop for any reason.

Precisely, I knew exactly how many miles I'd run – 1000- I could have easily gone another. My new brain made it easy to calculate, and think about other things at the same time, though I did get bored easily.

The longer I went on, the more I needed to satisfy my hunger. I hadn't feed at all since I'd become what ever it is I am. I hesitate to use the word monster because I am not a monster, not like what I'd seen in the vision. I will never feed on humans. Though each did, it was getting difficult to fight it with everyperson I see. I was so tempted to rip out their throats. I shake that thought away.

"NO!" I scolded myself as I finally stopped in a small town.

I noticed a little park to the left with kids playing and the school not far off. There were several small bungalow style homes across the street. They varied from gray to yellow, even white. As I got to the main street, I noticed several people walking on both sides, window shopping at the various business. The cars driving down the road. Everyone seemed normal and happy, and unaware they were someone's lunch.

As I stepped onto the sidewalk, someone grabbed me and yanked me into the alley. It happened so fast, I didn't know really how to act.

"Take your hand off of me!" I glanced down at the hand and then up at the person – a man. He was young in his thirties, tall, very lean, dark hair, high cheekbones, handsome, and dressed like he had money, but something that threw me were his eyes. They were golden. Butterscotch.

Instinctively, I knew he was like me. "You're like me!" Though he never answered me.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked gruffly and gave me a once over. I know I must look a fright. "This is my territory."

Territory? I looked up at him confused, I had no idea what he was talking about. It looked as though he'd finally caught on.

"You don't understand what I'm talking about, do you?"

In reply, I shook my head no.

"Who was your maker? Maybe I know him."

What could I say? I didn't know. I shrugged.

"You don't know?" He looked at me skeptically.

"No! I awoke alone with no memory. The only thing that I'm certain of is my name and my gift."

"Gift?" The man seemed intrigued. "What kind of gift?"

I shouldn't have told him.

"I...I..." I was scared to reveal what my gift was. Many people believed I was crazy. I didn't need another person thinking that about me.

"Well, what is it?"

"I see things...the future!"

The man smiled. "Come with me!" He yanked me through the alleyways and away from town.

"Where are we going?"

"My home!"

Home! That was a nice word.

We were well out of town and we started walking at a normal speed, a human speed, and I saw a house about a mile away. It was small cabin with no other structures around it, and nestled in the woods.

I heard a stream nearby and an animal lapping up the water. I could hear the heartbeat flutter like wings and the blood calling to me. I was so desperately hungry, I licked my lips. No! I couldn't hurt any animal, not even if I was hungry. They were so defenseless against whatever I am. If I have to starve to save an animal or human, I will do that much.

The man pushed the door open and threw me inside and I hit the wall hard, hard enough to make a dent in it. I snarled at him, though he didn't seem to pay attention.

I took in my surroundings, a small dinning area in the middle of the front room with a sitting area by a fireplace to the right of me, and in the back, a small kitchen, and to the right of the stranger was a door; must have been a bedroom. If I was going to stay here, it didn't look like there would be enough room for me.

That only seemed to take about two tenth's of a second. I glanced at him again, my anger for his treatment returned. I couldn't help but bare my teeth and hiss at him again. I was still a lady after all. I didn't need to be treated like an animal, even if I did look like one.

"Excuse me, sir! I expect to be treated with a little more kindness and a little more respect. I'm a lady and I should be treated as such!" I said as haughty as I could muster.

At first, he just stared at me, like it didn't both him. "I want you to clean yourself up." He closed the door. "There's a wash bin in the back of the cabin, or if you prefer, there's a stream about a mile back. I will see about getting you some new clothing. Then we will talk." He turned and headed for the bedroom without another word.

I could leave, but he had answers for me. I knew I needed to stay. When I had my answers, I would go. I rushed for the door and as soon as I opened it, he opened his door, saying, "Soap and shampoo, towel, are on a shelf next to the wash bin." He was gone again, door closed.

I nodded a half a second to late, and then I walked outside, shutting the door behind me. I made my way around the back and everything was where it was supposed to be. I reached up and grabbed the soap, shampoo, and a towel, and I headed towards the stream. I still could sense the animals around but I was not going to let myself drink from them.

The closer I got to the stream, the more animals I saw, had run from me. So I guess it means, they were scared of me.

I removed my ratty clothing and threw them at the bank of the stream, and I slowly made my way into the water. It too, was nestled deeper into the forrest. I could see all around me through the darkness. The sun just couldn't penetrate through. I set the towel, shampoo, and soap on a rock nearby.

The water seemed cool, but it didn't bother me. I dunked my head underwater and stayed there along time, realizing I didn't need to breath. I came up a few moments later and grabbed for the shampoo, opened it up, and a squirted a little in my hand, and set the bottle on the rock, and lathered it up, and began washing my hair. I let it sit in my hair and I washed the shampoo off my hands and then reached for the soap, and began washing my grungy body of the grim and dirt and sweat. When I was finished, I dunked under the water to watch off. I was finally clean, I grabbed the towel and dried off, then wrapped the towel around me.

I picked up everything and walked back to the house, and put the shampoo and soap back on the shelf. Threw the old clothes in trash bin. I walked back inside, he was waiting there with a pile of clothes for me.

"A neighbor nearby gave me these. We'll go into town in a few days. I'm feeling rain coming on." He handed me the clothes and gestured towards the bedroom to change.

"Thank you!" I walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

The room was sparsely decorated. There was a bed in the front corner next to a nightstand and in the other end of the room, a large dresser and on the other side of the room a desk and a chair, and next to that, a sink with a mirror. I tried to avoid the mirror.

I set the clothes on the bed and then let the towel fall to the floor. I picked up the undergarments and I put them on, though they seemed a little to big. I reached for the dress, it was a flowery summer dress. It was pretty enough. I slid it on and zipped it up. It was so long, I thought I would trip on it. I was going to have to pay attention.

All that took about 10 seconds. I need to stop being surprised at the things that I can do now.

Reaching down, I picked up the towel and folded it up and set it on the nightstand, and as I turned, I finally saw my reflection for the first time. I was pretty before, but what struck me the most, was that I looked like a goddess. Sounds silly, but that's the only word that came to mind. Even the man out there in the room looked like a god. We both had pale, white, hard skin – we were the same – though our eyes were different. Mine were scary red.

I looked away, I was so frightened, but I forced myself to look again. Yes, my eyes were read, but I needed to get over it. Just like I needed to get over the fact I was no longer human! I figure after a period of time, they'd change.

I ran my hand along my cheek and realized that I had, deep, dark circles under my eyes. Would that ever go away? Then I was suddenly distracted by my hair. Oh my hair! What happened? It was so choppy and uneven, sticking straight up. Did I have long hair? I ran my hand through it to make it lay down but it was no use, I was going to need a hairdresser to fix it. Would it ever grow again?

I didn't know how long I was staring at myself in the mirror but I knew I needed to go into the front room and speak with the man. He had those answers I needed. I walked away from the mirror and opened the door, and went out into the front room.

He was waiting for me patiently. Maybe he wasn't all that bad. I walked around him and I pulled out a chair and sat down and waited.

"I want to apologize for my behavior before. My momma didn't bring me up to be brutal with women." He gave me a small smile. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Josiah Jamison."

"My name is Alice."

"Alice." Josiah said my name. It was the first time I'd heard it before by someone else. It was nice. "I was thinking, what do you say we work together."

"Work together, how?" I was beginning to wonder what he wanted.

"We could use your gift to benefit each other."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"In exchange, I let you live with me and I will tell you everything you need to know."

The burning was getting worse and worse but I reminded myself of the horrible vision I had before to quash the feeling. I knew he could tell I was hungry and I couldn't deny what he was offering but I had a few conditions of my own.

"I will not sleep with you and you will build me sleeping quarters."

Josiah nodded. "Of course right away." He smiled at me kindly. "The first thing you need to do is get your thirst under control. Have you eaten at all?"

"No, never!" I closed my eyes, the vision replying over and over in my mind. "I was about to, when I saw what I would become if I drank from a human." I opened my eyes.

"You're going to have to eat and the next best thing is to drink from animals."

"I will not!"

"Alice, be reasonable. You need to feed." Josiah got up from his chair and walked over to the kitchen. He walked back with raccoon in a wooden cage.

I glanced down at the animal, mouth salivating. I was so very hungry. I could hear the little heart beating so fast and the blood pumping, it was singing to me. He opened the cage and pulled the fighting animal out. I watched it fight Josiah to no avail. He held the head back at the base of the neck, waiting for me to make a move. Only I didn't know what to do.

"Just let your instincts take over."

I bit my lip, holding on. I promised myself I wasn't going to eat off an animal, but I couldn't take it any longer; I sunk my teeth into it's neck, breaking the skin. I felt the warm liquid on my tongue, and swallowed it greedily until I was done with it. I still wanted more and more, but I was ok for now.

"We'll go out and hunt soon but first..." Josiah set the carcass back in the kitchen with the cage. "First it's time to explain what we are." He sat down again. "We are vampires, though the vampires that we see in movies or read in books are mostly fictional."

I was surprised but then again, not surprised after what I'd just done.

"Stakes, holy water, garlic etc. do not work on us. To die, we have to be ripped apart and burned. We do not sleep ever, we don't eat human food, though we can, it gets absorbed., though we prefer the blood. In your first year, you will be unbelievably strong, but that will subside. You will still be strong though not as strong." He paused, thinking. "You seem tame, tamer than most I've seen at this age but that's probably more to do with what you've seen...I will show you how to hunt, live with humans, and fight – everything that you need to know. Now you will have to show me my future."

"I don't think it works that way"

"Try!"

I closed my eyes and I concentrated on Josiah and I finally saw him. He ran towards an ancient pasty white vampire with dark hair and red eyes. The pasty vampire danced around and grabbed Josiah at the base of the neck in a headlock, and ripped Josiah's head clean off. I gasped, alarming Josiah something was wrong.

"What do you see."

I didn't open my eyes, nor did I say anything, I let the vision play out.

The elder vampire stepped aside and motioned his people to dispose of the body. They tossed Josiah into a pile and lite it, then the elder vampire turned towards something...towards... me. I stood there scared. I wasn't sure how far into the future. I was presentable. The dark haired vampire clasped his hands together and walked towards me. I stepped back, but two of his bodyguards held me in place as he beckoned me to him. He was accepting me into his family.

I finally opened my eyes. What will Josiah do to cause this ancient vampire to come after him? I'm starting to believe that is why he wanted me to look at his future. I'm just a means to an end with him! Of course, that is how he is to me.

"What did you see?" He asked again.

"I don't think you really want to know."

"You saw my death, didn't you?"

I just nodded. What more could there be?

TBC


End file.
